


【港九】兔子小姐

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 20





	【港九】兔子小姐

金廷祐知道，越是勤勤恳恳伏案读书的孩子，到了可以放飞自我的时候就越野。所以当看到罗渽民抖开那条带蕾丝边的蓝白色蓬蓬裙时，他的内心毫不震惊，甚至有点想反悔。

“渽民呐，确定没有拿错吗？”

“没有喔，老师，这就是同学们票选出来的，希望金老师在校园会开幕式穿的衣服。”

“……”

长假发、蓬蓬裙、兔耳朵和兔尾巴，怎么看都不像给男人穿的。金廷祐自己倒没什么，就怕黄旭熙看见了要跟他闹脾气。

“我不穿这个。”

“老师要毁约吗？”

之前说好了，如果他们在月考中和年级第二拉开差距，金廷祐就陪他们走场。校运会开幕式的传统是主题cosplay，也就是说金廷祐要配合他们班的主题。最后票选出来的主题是动物园，留给金廷祐的就是那套兔子小姐的衣服。

金廷祐有些无奈：“班上不是有女孩子吗？让她们扮这个比较适合吧。”

罗渽民坏笑着摇头：“不行哦，班上没有一米八的女生。”

裙子和皮鞋都是定制的，现在再改已经来不及了。金廷祐头痛地抚摸着毛绒绒的兔子耳朵，思索要怎么跟黄旭熙交代才好。

开幕式班级进场，作为体育老师的黄旭熙一定会在主席台上全程观看，到时想瞒也瞒不过去。之前也在家穿过女装来着，事后喘息未定时，黄旭熙说这种衣服只能穿给他看……

现在是两边必须选其一毁约的状况，金廷祐很难受。

事情比金廷祐想的还要糟糕一点，晚上试穿衣服时，黄旭熙突然开门走进房间，提前发现了他的装扮。  
“我……旭熙，是班上那群小崽子们。”  
“嗯？廷祐哥要这么穿去校运会吗？”  
“嗯……”  
出乎意料的是，黄旭熙并没有表现出很不满的样子，他只是从衣柜里拿出了一个盒子，打开递给金廷祐说：“很巧，我给哥哥准备的万圣节装扮是这个。”  
校运会那天也是万圣节，黄旭熙买了一套兔子玩具，而让金廷祐霎时脸红到像熟透番茄的，就是那个“兔尾巴”一样的东西。  
“是、是什么……”  
“哥不知道吗？没关系，到那天我会亲自为你佩戴的。”  
“不用，我、我的裙子上面会有尾巴！”  
“这样吗……”  
黄旭熙装作苦恼的样子，金廷祐以为自己逃过一劫，松了口气。但没一会儿，黄旭熙就眼疾手快地把裙子上的兔尾巴暴力拆卸了，拆完还抬起头来朝金廷祐抱歉地笑：“对不起，不小心扯掉了。”  
“……”  
金廷祐愣在那里几秒钟，才气急地把兔尾巴抢了回来。  
“呀，你做了什么啊！”  
“用我准备的尾巴吧。”  
“这个穿上裙子就看不到了！”  
而且塞进那里面的话，还能正常站立和走路吗？金廷祐想想就害怕，他幽怨地看了一眼黄旭熙，而后又马上换作撒娇讨饶的可怜样。  
可黄旭熙没有退让：“我本来想晚上回来用的，但没想到和哥哥的校运会装扮意外适合，兔子小姐得有尾巴才行啊。”  
“我本来不是有的吗……”  
是谁把它扯掉了所以才没有的啊！  
金廷祐气鼓鼓的，被黄旭熙笑着揽进怀里捏后脖子，顺毛安慰。

校运会那天早晨，金廷祐在睡梦中就感觉有异物进入了自己的身体。他惊醒过来，伸手一摸就碰到了黄旭熙骨节分明的手，发现他正在把那个兔尾巴塞进自己的穴口。  
“呃……旭熙……”  
“别动，很快就好。”  
圆润的物体完全埋进温热紧致的甬道，金廷祐闷哼了一声，不自觉地握住了黄旭熙的手。  
“它是会动的，哥清楚吧？外露的兔尾巴只是为了防止它卡在里面。”  
“你别……”  
“像这样。”  
黄旭熙按下了最低档开关，体内的东西开始轻微震动起来，金廷祐顿时紧张得手脚蜷缩。  
“今天不管怎么样，哥都不要自己擅自拿出来哦，我会看着哥的。”  
如果拿出来的话，今天晚上会有更严厉的惩罚。金廷祐绝望又紧张地抱住黄旭熙的腰，求他至少别太过分。黄旭熙摸摸他的后脑勺，说看你表现，我会带着这个遥控器的。  
金廷祐顿时僵住了，黄旭熙好笑地把他抱起来，亲手给他换上那套装扮。  
假发上夹了可爱的兔子耳朵，还有蓝白色发带系在头顶。裙子是复古的连衣裙，大大的蝴蝶结系在后腰，垂下两条绸带。  
黄旭熙握着金廷祐细窄的腰身，没忍住亲吻的欲望。  
清晨容易擦枪走火，金廷祐给他亲了一会就赶紧躲开了。一边手忙脚乱地拿出定制皮鞋，一边试图穿上白色的蕾丝小腿袜。  
黄旭熙把他推到床上坐着，接过了袜子帮他穿。  
“我自己来。”  
“坐好了，别把尾巴弄掉。”  
金廷祐坐着就感觉东西进去得更深了，吓得大气不敢出，只能乖乖地任由黄旭熙把自己的小腿抬起，套上那蕾丝袜。  
“你学生真是群小流氓啊，难道上课时就在想象你这幅样子吗？”  
黄旭熙想下次得找他们班体育老师换课才行，让这群混蛋跑他个五公里。  
“他们再流氓，能和你比吗……”  
金廷祐声音很小，但黄旭熙还是一字不落地听到了，他笑着抬起头，手里还捏着金廷祐的脚腕。  
“这才开始呢。”

万圣节碰上校运会，那真是群魔乱舞，百鬼出行。有很多班级都选择了恐怖主题装扮，因此金廷祐他们班反而因为小清新而格外出众。  
当金廷祐走进教室时，班上立刻爆发一阵起哄，金廷祐凶了好几次都没把他们压下去。与此同时，身下怪异的感觉越发清晰，金廷祐扶着讲台，双腿在微微打颤。  
“安静，有序下楼去操场。”  
金廷祐咬着牙发号施令，戴上了白色口罩，带学生去列队。  
“兔子老师，要摘下口罩。”  
“兔子老师，你得抹个口红。”  
学生们叽叽喳喳地围在身边，很快就引来其他班的围观群众。  
长得好看总是引人注目，金廷祐本来就是学校老师的颜值代表之一，穿上女装更惹眼了，别班女生都闻讯而来。  
金廷祐踩着双白色皮鞋，走路姿势有些奇怪。罗渽民好心地问：“老师，鞋子不合脚吗？”  
只有金廷祐知道，不适是因为埋在身体里的物体突然加快频率震动了起来，跟鞋子没关系。  
“嗯……有点难受。”  
“不应该啊，我问过黄老师的，老师你的鞋码。”  
罗渽民有点奇怪地绕着他看来看去，突然发现缝在裙子后面的兔尾巴不见了。  
“啊，老师你的尾巴呢？”  
金廷祐浑身一颤，以为罗渽民发现了什么，两秒后才反应过来他说的是裙子的装饰。  
“不小心掉了。”  
“好可惜啊。”罗渽民惋惜地叹了口气。  
金廷祐被那东西有规律的震动搅得尾椎一阵阵发麻，几乎站立不住，只能揪紧了裙边强行忍耐。  
到了操场，金廷祐远远就见黄旭熙坐在台上翘着脚看他。但四面涌来的围观学生很快把他淹没，完全遮挡了视线。也就是这时，黄旭熙捏着遥控器开到了最高档。  
“嗯哼……”  
金廷祐膝盖软了，罗渽民伸手扶了一把才没让他摔倒。  
“老师？”  
“没事。”  
脸上已经绯红一片，还要被周围的女学生捂脸议论，说好可爱好漂亮，怎么办啊太好看了之类的。  
金廷祐受不了，跑去角落打了个电话在黄旭熙。  
“我……”不知道怎么开口。  
“哥怎么了？”  
“别玩了，今晚说什么我都答应你。”  
“不行，兔子小姐不能没有尾巴。”  
金廷祐靠着墙忍耐，眼泪都被逼出来了。体内的小东西还在一下一下地震动，偶尔刺激到敏感点，让他大脑当机，腰肢发颤。  
“旭熙……”声音也变得黏糊。  
那边的黄旭熙马上严肃警告：“哥现在不要和别人说话了，快去准备进场吧。”  
说罢就挂了电话，金廷祐握着手机兀自绝望。

走过主席台也就是一百米的事，但这短短几分钟，金廷祐都觉得有半辈子那么长。  
台上的同事纷纷掏出手机来拍照，金廷祐攥着裙子，低头躲避。好不容易走出场，双眼已经雾蒙蒙一片，金廷祐冲进体育馆的换衣间，掀起裙子准备把那个作孽的小东西拿出来。  
敲门声来得急促，金廷祐一惊，屏住了呼吸。  
“廷祐，开门。”是黄旭熙。  
金廷祐不假思索地打开了门，把黄旭熙让进来，气喘吁吁地揪住他的衬衫领口。  
“拿、拿出来。”  
“这样就受不了吗？”  
“开幕式结束了，兔子小姐不需要尾巴了。”  
金廷祐红着双眼，倒真像一只楚楚可怜的小兔子。黄旭熙伸手抹掉他眼角渗出来的泪水，单手抬起他的下巴吻了上去。  
本就呼吸不稳的金廷祐只能被动接受这个吻，很快就喘不上气了。他握着黄旭熙的手腕，把他拉开。  
“不行了……”  
“来吧，我帮你拿出来。”  
黄旭熙好心地放开金廷祐，反身坐在了换衣间的凳子上，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意金廷祐坐上去。  
层层叠叠的裙子下，蕾丝白袜把白皙腿肉勒出了微红的痕迹。金廷祐双腿大张，用灼热的腿根磨蹭着黄旭熙的腿，伏在他耳边小声喘息。  
关掉开关后，内裤连着兔尾巴被小心地拨开，已经变硬的性器也在一瞬间弹出，戳在黄旭熙的裤腰上。  
“廷祐哥也很有感觉嘛。”  
“嗯哼……”  
椭圆的小物件终于抽离了体内，金廷祐霎时软了腰，大口大口地喘气。  
黄旭熙用指尖去摩挲着他身下小口的褶皱，突然戳进了一截指尖。  
“啊！”猝不及防的一声呻吟。  
黄旭熙没有停下，直接深入进去，而后又加了两根手指，伸开扩张。金廷祐抓着黄旭熙的肩膀，把头埋进颈窝里小口小口地吸着气。  
衬衫被抓的皱皱巴巴，黄旭熙也没空管了。他解开西装裤，把金廷祐的腰稍稍抬高了些，随即扶着性器慢慢插了进去。  
金廷祐皱着眉，眼角也挂着泪，很不舒服的样子。他张嘴咬上黄旭熙的肩膀，口水很快濡湿了衬衫。  
慢慢地一进到底，金廷祐快要哭出来了，黄旭熙却捏着他的下巴让他松口。  
“一会儿标枪比赛，我是裁判。”  
黄旭熙没说的是，他外面还要再穿一件蓝色西服，弄湿衬衫也不会被人看到。他只是在作弄金廷祐而已，想听他隐忍又放荡的呻吟。  
被骗的金廷祐没有怀疑太多，当即就松口了，兀自低头咬牙忍耐。  
硬挺的性器在体内磨了一会儿，就开始上上下下地抽插起来。裙摆遮住了一片淫靡，金廷祐不停打颤的小腿和腰却表明了交合的动作有多激烈。  
“嗬……慢一点……”  
金廷祐被握住腰上下颠簸着，随着这动作，性器摩擦内壁，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感。黄旭熙把手伸进去握住金廷祐，快速抚慰了一会儿，就感觉到手心一凉，握了满手黏腻。  
“呃……”  
金廷祐身体僵了一下，随后脱力倒在黄旭熙的肩头，眼泪开始不受控制地流下。黄旭熙把手擦干净了，又去掰开他的臀瓣，让硬物进得更深。  
“不要。”  
尚在高潮余韵中的金廷祐受不住地抵着黄旭熙的肩膀，却只是被握住臀尖重重地往下按压，把性器连根吞纳。  
“啊啊啊……”  
“不行，不行，你松手！”  
“呜……”  
让人胆颤的深度，金廷祐觉得自己要坏掉了，慌里慌张地用膝盖抵着凳子试图抬高身体。可黄旭熙力气很大，金廷祐本就腿软了，根本没办法与之抗衡，最后只能哭着抱紧了黄旭熙，忍耐着腿根痉挛，快感爆炸。  
“好可爱，”黄旭熙喘着粗气，亲吻金廷祐的额头，“这样可爱的样子只能给我看。”  
头上的兔子耳朵早就歪到了一边，裙子也乱作一团。黄旭熙蹭开金廷祐垂在肩膀的假发，吮吻着他的脖子，热烫的气息全部打在绯红的皮肤上。  
身下重新开始动作时，金廷祐的手机响了，来电显示罗渽民。黄旭熙一边顶弄一边接起了电话，放到金廷祐的耳边。金廷祐立刻咬紧了下唇，不让呻吟泄出。  
罗渽民说：“老师你在哪呢，我们班接力比赛快开始了，不来给我们加油吗？”  
金廷祐抓着黄旭熙的手臂，指尖都发白了，他勉力平稳了喘息，断断续续地回话。  
“我、我马上就来。”  
浸透了情欲的声线，好在罗渽民是个未经人事的，当下没有想太多。  
“你快来啊，哦还有，你知道黄老师去哪里了吗？我见他们班体委一直团团转找他。”  
“我……”  
金廷祐刚发出一个单音，就被身下一记重重的插入弄得失了声。黄旭熙凑近声筒说：“我马上到。”  
罗渽民终于听出了一丝不对劲，红着脸匆匆忙忙就挂了电话。  
扔下手机，黄旭熙笑着看金廷祐，脸上一片潮红，忍耐到极致的模样。  
“如果我现在射进去的话，你要怎么办呢？”  
“别……”  
黄旭熙真的非常想内射，如果时间允许的话，他想把金廷祐灌满，但现在看来只能留着晚上做了。黄旭熙最后快速抽插了一会儿，然后抽出来射在了自己手里，用纸巾擦干净。然而还是不可避免地，沾了一点在金廷祐的裙子上。  
“啊，弄脏了。”  
黄旭熙小心翼翼地擦着那星星点点的浊液，笑了。  
金廷祐瘫软地坐在黄旭熙腿上，手指都使不上力气了。他脸色绯红，眼眶也泛着红，整个人就是被欺负惨了的样子。  
“别去看比赛了，去我车上休息会儿，”黄旭熙擦掉他眼角的水迹，亲了亲他的脸颊，“我去请假。”  
金廷祐“嗯”了一声，任由黄旭熙把那条布料少得可怜的内裤给自己穿上，还被揉了一把臀肉。  
“别……”  
虚软的手无力地推拒着，黄旭熙被他警觉的小样子逗笑了：“兔尾巴我帮你保管，现在兔子小姐去等着我吧。”


End file.
